


So Good to See you!

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989)
Genre: Afterlife, Dead People, Gen, Ghosts, Multi, One Shot, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Betelgeuse takes Lydia to see the Maitlands at their home in the Neitherworld when she tells him how much she misses hanging out with them.*takes place in a universe that connects the movie and the cartoon*
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 9





	So Good to See you!

It was for sure that Lydia was adapting to life without Adam or Barbara around the house, both ghosts having had to leave to go straight to the Neitherworld after it was found out that they coexisted with living human beings. Lydia still missed hanging out with them and it never struck her to visit them any and every time she was in the Neitherworld with Betelgeuse. In fact, she was super busy with sorting out problems that Betelgeuse got himself into that she completely forgot about the Maitlands. Hell, neither ghost probably didn’t know that she went to and from the Neitherworld and was best friends with Betelgeuse. Imagine their faces when they found out. “Lydia! How could you!”, they would most likely say.

Oh boy, she felt ashamed of herself for forgetting all about her favorite ghost parents. How long had it been since she’d last seen the two of them? A year? A year and a half? Lydia wasn’t quite sure. She couldn’t put her finger on it. Maybe ask Betelgeuse when she summoned him into her house. It didn’t take her long and she knew what she needed to do to summon her best ghost friend.

“Betelgeuse! Betelgeuse! Betelgeuse!” she finished her little rhyme to summon the ghost.

He appeared in midair, a few feet above the teen’s head, and looked down at her.

“Babes? Are you okay? It’s not a special occasion.”

“I know that, Bj. I just summoned you because I have a question and a request for you.”

“What’s your question?”

“How long has it been since I last saw the Maitlands?”

“Hmmm... Ol’ Adam and Babs, huh?” It took Betelgeuse a little time to think to himself. “Well, I don’t know. I mean, I remember them not being here when you forgave me and gave me a second chance after the whole ‘Wedding fiasco’.” He put air quotes up when he said “Wedding fiasco”.

“That’s right,” Lydia suddenly said as realization hit her. “They weren’t here when I gave you that second chance. They were already in the Neitherworld.”

“Okay, so, what’s your request?” Betelgeuse turned over in midair.

“Can you take me to see them?”

“What?”

“Can you take me to see them?” Lydia repeated. “It’s been a while and I want to make sure they still remember me after all this time.”

“Do you even know where they live in the Neitherworld, Lyds?”

“If I had to guess, they’d probably be living in a house that looks a lot like this one.”

“Fine!” Betelgeuse rolled his eyes. “We’ll go and see if we can go and find a house in the Neitherworld that looks like this here one.”

“Thank you, Betelgeuse.” Lydia held her arms up to give the ghost a tightened hug, which he floated down to the ground and accepted rather quickly. “Betelgeuse! Betelgeuse! Betelgeuse!”

* * *

They appeared in the Neitherworld, right outside Betelgeuse’s house and began on their way to where Betelgeuse probably guessed the Maitlands’ new house was located. Betelgeuse was nervous. He knew how the Maitlands were going to react to seeing him again. Luckily, Lydia was there to comfort him so hopefully things wouldn’t go wrong and the Maitlands wouldn’t get too overprotective over Lydia when they noticed him. But still, both girl and ghost knew how they were.

Betelgeuse’s teeth were all chattering. As in literally chattering away with one another. Lydia laughed and Betelgeuse immediately closed his mouth.

“Worried about how the Maitlands will react when they see you, are we?” Lydia asked knowingly, giving Betelgeuse a sort of side glance.

“How did you know?”

“Eh.” Lydia shrugged. “Lucky guess.”

Betelgeuse stopped. “Look! We’re here!”

“Finally!” Lydia said, relieved, also stopping.

They looked up at the house, taking in that it was in fact the same as Lydia’s house in the living world. In one of the front windows, Lydia could have sworn that she saw Adam chatting away with Barbara. She noticed him cast a glance over towards the window that Lydia and Betelgeuse were looking at, promptly disappearing.

They heard the sound of a door opening and looked up, spotting Adam standing at the door and smiling. A smile that quickly turned into a frown the moment his eyes landed on Betelgeuse. He exited the house, making his way over towards where Lydia and Betelgeuse were standing and floating.

“Lydia? Is that you?” he asked then turned to look Betelgeuse in the eye. “What are YOU doing here?!”

“Yes, Adam, it’s me. And Betelgeuse is here because we’re kinda friends now.”

“Friends?” The word rolled off Adam’s tongue like it was poison. He took a moment to regain his composure before speaking up again. “You’re welcome to come inside, Lydia. And Betelgeuse, you may come inside as well. Though Barb and I still haven’t forgiven you for what you did. And I don’t think we could ever do that.”

He led them inside and sat them down on the couch before going off to see if he could find Barbara. Wherever she might have gone during Adam’s brief time outside.

“What if they both don’t completely forgive me?” Betelgeuse began to panic. “What if Barbara forces me to leave the moment she sees me?”

“I’m sure they’ll forgive you.” As comfort, Lydia placed a hand on Betelgeuse’s shoulder. “I know they will.”

“Lydia?!” They looked up to find Barbara coming down the stairs with Adam following closely behind her. Both ghosts sat down in front of Lydia and Betelgeuse and Barbara’s eyes narrowed when she caught sight of a nervous Betelgeuse. “What is he doing here?!”

“I...” Adam looked off to the side. “Kinda invited Betelgeuse in.”

“Why would you do that?” Barbara chided, resting a hand on her husband’s back. “I get that you invited Lydia in on the terms that we haven’t seen her in such a long time but Betelgeuse?”

“I couldn’t help it. They were together and Lydia said they were friends.”

“Friends? They can’t be friends.”

“It’s true, Barb,” Lydia sadly said. “We are friends. Best friends actually. I kinda gave him a second chance after you left to live here.”

“Lydia! Why?”

“He needed it and I couldn’t pass it up.”

“So,” Adam suddenly said, deciding now to change the subject. “How’s life treating you in the living world, Lydia?”

“Good, good, very good. How’s afterlife treating you guys here?”

”Great. What brings you here?” Barbara asked.

”Just wanted to see you guys and catch up.”

“But won’t your parents get worried?”

”Nah. They won’t know. Which is pretty good considering I can come to and from the Neitherworld by saying a rhyme that includes Betelgeuse’s name.”

”Wait?!” Both Maitlands stopped. “You can come to and from the Neitherworld?”

”Uh, yeah, I’ve been here before.”

”Oh...” Barbara finally noticed Lydia’s getup. “Is that what that outfit is for?”

Lydia nodded.

* * *

”It was great getting to see you again, Lydia,” both Maitlands said as they stood over by the front door, waving off Lydia and Betelgeuse as they left. “We can’t wait for the next time you visit. And Betelgeuse, you can come by too. We think it’ll be worth getting to actually know you despite everything you did.”

”It was great getting to see you guys again too,” said Lydia. “I too can’t wait to visit you again. How about next week sometime?”

”That sounds perfect,” said Barbara. “Bye, Lydia. Bye, Betelgeuse.”

”Bye, Lydia,” said Adam. “Bye, Betelgeuse.”

”Bye, guys!” they chorused.

As Adam closed the door and Lydia and Betelgeuse turned to leave, Betelgeuse glanced over towards Lydia.

”Ready to go home?” he asked.

”Always. Betelgeuse! Betelgeuse! Betelgeuse!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot. Please leave kudos and a comment if you did. :).


End file.
